Truffle Shuffle
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: You would have thought that with being on the road continuously over the summer he would have lost weight, but as it turns out all of the singing and dancing was coupled with mass amounts of time sitting in hotels, buses and airplanes.    Chubby!Darren  W
1. Chapter 1

"Shit", Darren mumbled as he stepped off his scales.

You would have thought that with being on the road continuously over the summer he would have lost weight, but as it turns out all of the singing and dancing was coupled with mass amounts of time sitting in hotels, buses and airplanes. That along with the lack of constant access to a gym, piles of junk food supplied by venues, and room service at nearly every stop equaled a current lack of Abs and raised number on the scale. He shook his head as he went about his morning routine, getting ready for the first day back on set and mentally going over his schedule, trying to find the quickest available time to hit the gym. He had originally thought he would have more time to deal with this, get his weight back under control, because even if they were filming, those Dalton uniforms hide a lot. He realized that was not the case two days ago when he finally went over the script and saw that not only was Blaine no longer a Warbler, he and Kurt were scripted to have heavy petting session, a shirtless heavy petting session.

Darren sighed as he made the familiar drive to Paramount, he had always joked that if acting or music had not worked out he would have become a 'big, fat professor' but it had worked out and let's face it, no one wants to watch a big, fat actor. They especially do not want to watch a hobbit-sized guy with a doughy middle get naked with their favorite character on television. It really did not help that he had done that photo shoot for Out earlier in the year, the weight would be glaringly obvious to anyone who had seen those photos. Then put him next to a guy like Chris, who was perfectly thin, and Darren was going to come out looking like Chunk from 'The Goonies' on camera, they might as well just film him doing the 'truffle shuffle'.

He idly wondered what Chris would think and even more so he wondered where exactly they stood after the last show in Dublin. He may have surprised Chris with a kiss on stage but Chris had more than surprised him afterwards when he showed up at Darren's door that night. They hadn't done much more than kiss but it had meant something to Darren, the timing had been crappy though due to Chris leaving less than six hours later to come back and film a movie and Darren bouncing all over doing concerts and conventions. They still had not had the chance to talk about things, though they had kept in touch; it was hard to tell what someone was thinking via text message.

He made his way through security and got his notes for the scenes they would be filming today, relief seeping through his every pore when he saw that they were not filming anything that required him to be shirtless just yet. As he got into the routine, going through wardrobe, hair and makeup he formulated a plan; he would skip lunch today and if they somehow finished filming at a decent time he would go running afterwards, maybe do a few crunches back at his apartment. There was no way he was going to get his muscle definition back before they filmed the scene but he could at least make an attempt to get rid of some of the pooch, maybe suck it in a little on camera if needed.

He had a slight set back in wardrobe when the outfit he was supposed to wear for his first scene turned out to be a little snug, it still fit but one of the girls dressing him had pinched his stomach and made a disapproving noise before locating a cardigan to layer over his shirt. He thanked his lucky stars that none of his fellow cast members had been present for the embarrassing moment and headed to set. The rest of his morning thankfully went by without accident, most of his scenes being finished in less than five takes, and when they broke for lunch, he quickly exited before any attention could be drawn to him skipping the meal. Darren headed for his trailer, appreciating the fact that being a series regular meant that he had his own one now and not a shared one; he had just ditched the cardigan and flopped face first onto the couch when there was a knock at the door.

Darren sighs and considers just ignoring whoever was there but in his haste to get in his trailer and out of sight, he had not locked the door and a moment later, it swung open. Someone pulled his feet up soon after, sitting on the end of the couch but not saying anything and Darren wondered momentarily if some crazed fan had made it past security and was now sitting in his trailer.

"So you barely say a word to me on set, you skip lunch, you don't answer your door when I knock, and ignore me even after I let myself in", Chris says as he drums his fingers up Darren's calf, "Did I piss you off or what?"

"No", Darren grumbles into the couch, then realizes that Chris probably cannot understand him and turns his face slightly, "My mind has just been a little preoccupied."

Chris waits a moment for him to elaborate and when he doesn't he asks, "About?"

"Stuff", Darren shrugs though the gesture probably does not come across since he is still lying down.

"Okay, not doing a lot to dispel the whole pissed off at me theory here", Chris, mumbles, toying with the laces on Darren's shoes.

"I'm not pissed at you Chris, I'm just-", He really doesn't know what else to say so he leaves the sentence hanging.

"Hmm, well then, if you really aren't mad at me then you should have no problem proving it by coming and getting lunch with me then", Chris pats his leg as if encouraging Darren to stand.

Darren groans into the couch, "I'm really not hungry", He says though his stomach betrays him a minute later by growling loudly.

Chris snorts at the noise, "Oh yeah, not hungry at all. So you aren't pissed at me but you won't get lunch with me, even though you are obviously hungry, care to explain?"

"I'm not mad, but I'm quickly becoming annoyed", He mutters.

"Ha-ha, seriously though, aren't we friends? Don't friends tell each other when something is bothering them?" Even though Darren cannot see him, he can still hear the pout in his voice.

Chris waited several minutes but Darren made no move to respond and as he racked his brain for what could possibly be wrong a thought dawned on him, "Is this about the script?" Chris asks softly, "If it is you really should just talk to Ryan, I mean, its one thing to kiss a guy on television and be comfortable with it. I'm sure he'd understand if you weren't okay with taking it any further, it is a lot to ask of you."

Darren feels like shit after that statement, of course, Chris would conclude that Darren was mad at him or did not want to kiss him on screen after their lack of contact since the tours end.

He sighed and decided that as embarrassing as it would be for him, the truth was better than the idea's Chris was coming up with and the guilt they were causing him. "It isn't the script, Chris. You are my best friend, hell, you are more than a friend to me", He sat up slightly, leaning on the arm of the couch and rubbing his forehead. "I have no problem with what the script has us doing it how they are having us do it."

"Wait, what?" Chris questions, as he scoots across the couch, taking Darren's hand in his own, "You aren't comfortable being shirtless on camera? Darren, you've done photo shoots that were more were more revealing than that."

"Those were different though", Darren replies, feeling his cheeks heat up, "I had time to prepare for those, I don't think a day or two at the gym is going to help much right now."

Chris sits back for a moment and just stares, looking Darren over, his gaze settling on the shorter man's stomach finally and Darren squirms, wrapping his arms around his middle in an attempt to hide the pooch there from the other man. Chris, however, just moves in a little closer, placing his hands over Darren's arms and slowly pulling them away from his body and continues examining him.

"You're embarrassed about this?" Chris questions quietly, releasing one of Darren's arms so his hand can come to rest on the bit of extra padding his friend has acquired.

Darren thinks he must look like a lobster by now, the heat in his cheeks is so intense, "I just, I know how people expect me to look and I really do not want to see the reaction me taking my shirt off right now would cause," He mumbles, pulling Chris's hand off of his pudge.

"If you haven't noticed, Darren, I don't exactly have perfect muscle tone or anything", Chris smiles at him softly, feeling slightly bad that the other man is embarrassed but relieved that he did not do anything wrong. "I think most of the fans are going to be in such shock from the scene that they won't even notice or care about much else."

Darren rolls his eyes, "Maybe the first time they watch it, but then they'll watch it a hundred more times and someone will put it on youtube in slow motion and people will take screen shots of it to post online. Then there will be in depth discussions about who kissed who first, hand placement, if there was tongue, and within an hour they will be talking about why Kurt is dating a fat ass."

Chris is laughing now and Darren wants to be annoyed but he really likes the sound too much to hold onto his aggravation.

"You", Chris giggles, pointing at his friend, "Have been spending way too much time on tumblr", He pauses for a second to regain his composure before continuing, "And I think you are blowing things slightly out of proportion. You are not a fat ass, you barely have a tummy, and worst-case scenario is that you suck it in a little on camera and millions of people lose their minds afterwards contemplating whether all of that chest hair of yours is soft or scratchy."

Darren groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Fuck, do I need to wax it? Is it too late to do that before we film?"

Chris had to fight back another fit of giggles, "_Darren, _quit being such a worry wart. You do not need to wax your chest and you look fine, I promise."

Just then, someone banged on the trailer door and yelled that they were needed on set, so they headed back after Chris told him that they would be continuing this conversation later. Darren was not entirely happy that Chris was in one his embarrassing secret but he was happy when he realized that their conversation had effectively kept him from going to lunch. Though an hour later while they were between takes Chris had rolled his eyes rather dramatically when Darren's stomach had rumbled loudly again.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren's good fortune did not continue into the afternoon, there were several minor setbacks in filming and it was nearly midnight before the wrapped for the day, then just as he was getting ready to head back to his trailer he was handed a tentative schedule for the next day's filming, which included the dreaded shirtless scene. He managed to make it to his trailer, only seeing Cory on his way, and made it out of the studio parking lot without seeing anyone else along the way. He supposed that almost made up for it being too late to go for a run, he'd just have to make sure he got to bed quickly and hopefully he'd wake up in time to run before coming to set in the morning. He felt slightly guilty about avoiding Chris and the continuation of their talk as he changed into his pajama's and caught sight of his fleshy middle in the mirror again he couldn't help but think it was for the better. He knew that Chris was just trying to be a good friend, but he would find out first hand tomorrow morning that telling Darren he looked fine was not a truthful statement.

Darren set his alarm for the next morning, curled up in bed, and tried his best to clear his mind but thoughts about what kind of reactions filming the next day would bring kept plaguing him. He and Chris were most certainly in 'more that friends' territory right now, would he still be interested after he saw how chubby Darren had become? What would Ryan's reaction be since he would undoubtedly be on set for the scene; would he end up asking Darren to keep his shirt on? Would he regret signing someone who is so pudgy on as a series regular? What if Ryan decided to go through with the shirtless scene, what would the fans think, even worse what would the media think? They crucify celebrities for going to the beach if they even have an ounce of fat on them, what would they do if a prime time television show actually showed a fat ass getting lucky.

He lay there for what seemed like forever and was just about to give up on sleep altogether when he heard someone at his front door, the distinct sound of a key and the lock clicking followed a moment later by someone slipping into bed with him.

"You are a moron", Chris whispered, sliding behind the shorter man and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "Now quit worrying and go to sleep."

Darren was about to question what the other man was doing there when Chris slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer, squeezing his middle.

"I know you, Darren. I know how that idiot mind of yours works, so just stop it and sleep", Chris, murmured.

Darren considered arguing for a second before deciding it would be useless and giving in, relaxing against Chris and drifting to sleep as he thought about how insane it was that they knew each other so well already. When he woke up the next morning it was not to his alarm clock screaming at him but to a gentle hand raking through his curls, he blinked his eyes sleepily before focusing in on Chris who was standing over him with a cup of coffee. His gaze shifted to his alarm clock and his brow knitted in confusion when he saw that it was six thirty, he had been sure he had set his alarm for five thirty though so he would have time to go running.

"I turned it off", Chris said softly when he saw where Darren was looking, "You didn't fall asleep until well past one and you didn't technically need to be up that early so I let you sleep."

"I was going to go running", Darren pouted as he sat up and accepted the coffee Chris was holding out for him.

Chris snorted, "Not until you invest in a treadmill or move to a better neighborhood, I woke up to the sound of gun shots less than an hour ago."

"Chris, this is Los Angeles, you can't go anywhere here without hearing gun shots", Darren mumbled, sitting his coffee cup aside and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You and Mark always say that but amazedly, yours and Mark's apartments are the only places I ever hear them", Chris said, quirking and eyebrow amusedly.

Darren groaned in response before curling back into bed, snuggling face first into his pillow and then yelping a moment later when Chris slapped him rather hard on the ass.

"Come on, you've got to get up so we can go get naked on set", Chris grinned, Darren only groaning in answer again, "Up", Chris said as he yanked the covers off the bed, "If we get there early enough maybe you can talk the makeup ladies into airbrushing on some abs for you." He cackled as Darren scowled at him leaving the room to refill his coffee mug.

Darren forced himself out of bed and into the shower soon after that, avoiding looking in the mirror until he was completely dressed and made his way into the kitchen where Chris was still sipping on a cup of coffee. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, only talking to discuss the drive to set, deciding that they should take separate cars just in case there were any photographers lurking around when they arrived. Chris left soon after, washing out his coffee cup then stopping to run a hand through Darren's still un-gelled curls and tell him again not to worry before heading for the door. Darren sipped at his drink for another moment before reheating it in the microwave and transferring it into a travel mug, grabbing his keys and following Chris.

After arriving on set Darren found himself wishing that he had skipped the coffee that morning, the extra caffeine only adding to his nervousness, as he made his way to the wardrobe trailer. Though as the morning wore on and he went through hair and makeup he began to think that maybe all of his worrying had been for nothing. The girls in wardrobe had said nothing today as they prepared him for the big scene and the girls in hair and makeup only patted him on the shoulder, saying they were sure it would be great after they were finished with him. When he finally arrived on set Chris shot him a reassuring smile before Ryan and Brad made their way over to discuss what they were filming with them, going over who would be where and what their general expectations were.

Darren felt a tiny bit of the worry bubble back up as they began filming, they were laid out across a couch, fully clothed and only talking for the time being but Darren couldn't keep his mind off of what was coming. He was thankful that there was not a whole lot of dialogue in this scene as they moved into the second shot, cameras started rolling he found himself being distracted from his thoughts by the intensity of the kiss and the way Chris felt propped up against his chest. It felt like they had been kissing forever when suddenly Chris was pulling back and yanking his shirt over his head and Darren knew then that it was just a matter of seconds until his came off as well. Chris dipped back in, kissing just under Darren's ear and whispering 'it's going to be just fine' softly enough that the cameras wouldn't catch it, before slipping his hands under Darren's shirt and pulling it upwards.

Once both shirts had been tossed they resumed kissing, their hands moving across each other's bodies but their eyes remaining shut; Ryan had been very adamant about them not stopping to look because while this was the first time they had filmed anything like this, it wasn't supposed to be the first time Kurt and Blaine had gone this far. Soon after they cut and their shirts were returned to them as the crew set up to start filming from another angle.

"See", Chris, murmured as they readjusted themselves on the couch, "Just fine."

They continued filming for the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon before they broke for lunch and Darren began to wander off before he felt Chris beside him, guiding him towards craft services.

"I don't care if you want to eat less or eat healthier but not eating at all is worse than over eating", Chris said as he handed the shorter man a to-go container as they got in line.

After they had made it through the line Chris led him over to a table where Lea, Amber, and Cory were sitting, making sure, that Darren had to sit and eat unless he wanted to answer a lot of questions from his cast mates. After lunch, they made their way back to wardrobe to change for the next scene they were filming and headed back towards the set of the choir room. They were filming a scene where Lea had a solo so they mostly just had to sit and Darren felt relieved to have the morning over with and found himself just hoping that the end product didn't look too bad. It was not until several hours later when they were taking a break to reset for the last scene of the day when Chris caught him again, taking his arm and leading him to a corner, smiling sweetly so that anyone watching them would think they were just having a friendly chat.

"Don't think that I have forgotten our conversation yesterday", He spoke quietly, "We will finish it sooner or later and I will camp out in your apartment to do so if needed."

Chris squeezed his arm before releasing it and heading back over to his chair and leaving Darren to follow after him, the dread he had been feeling earlier seeping back in and settling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had wrapped for the night, filming once again having run later than expected, Darren took his time heading back to his trailer, stopping to talk to several people, then taking a shower once he was there, and generally just putting off having to talk to Chris. He even stopped to tidy up the mess in his kitchenette, rinsing out cups and putting them away, which was something he never did, not even at his own apartment. When he finally did exit his trailer he was rather surprised to find that there was only one other car left in the parking lot other than his, and it was Heather's car and not Chris's. He shrugged it off, waving at Heather, who was just exiting her trailer as well, and deciding that Chris must have given up on waiting on him, and went on home so Darren decided to do the same, getting in his car and heading back to his apartment.

He could not decide if he wanted to grin or grimace when he pulled up outside his apartment building and spotted a familiar car parked a couple spots down and noticed his living room light was on, a sure sign he had company seeing as how he always turned it off before leaving. It amazed him sometime that even when if he could not remember his keys, shoes, wallet, or cell phone he always managed to remember to turn out his lights. Darren sighed and made his way into his apartment, deciding that turning around and going to a hotel for the night would be stupidly childish, still mentally cursing himself for giving Chris a key earlier in the year though, and stopping just inside the door to take in the sight in front of him. Chris had made himself comfortable, his hair damp; leading Darren to believe that he took a shower there and he was curled up on the couch in his pajamas with a carton of Chinese food that Darren knew was not something he had found in his fridge and flipping through the channels on television despite the sound being muted.

Chris merely raised an eyebrow at Darren who was still standing just inside the door when he finally turned his attention away from the TV, "Since you decided to take your sweet time leaving set I went ahead and got comfy and ordered some dinner, I sat yours in the fridge." He took a bite of food, chewing slowly, before adding, "I told you I would camp out if needed."

Darren sighed and rolled his eyes before kicking off his shoes and making his way over to the couch and flopping down next to the younger man, "You are really making me regret giving you a key to this place", He said, voicing his earlier thought.

"Right", Chris snorted, "And you think I didn't regret giving you a key to my place when you showed up a day later at two in the morning, drunk off your ass and singing Disney songs at the top of your lungs?"

"Hey, you said to drop by anytime", Darren pouted.

"Yes, and so did you, so this is my anytime", Chris replied.

"And last night?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Last night was me saving you from your idiot self", Chris said, popping a piece of broccoli into his mouth, "Your food is probably still warm so you had better go get it before it needs microwaving."

"Yes mother", Darren mocked as he got up to follow the other man's instructions, "Is this going to become a nightly occurrence?"

"That depends", Chris, answered before taking a sip of diet coke.

"Depends on what?" Darren asked as he located his food and a beer before heading back to the couch.

"On how long it takes for you to realize you are being a moron", Chris stated.

"Jeez, thanks Chris, you come into my house, make yourself and home and then call me a moron. What a friend", Darren exclaimed.

"I'm a great friend", Chris responded, "I'm a friend that will be truthful with you and tell you that you are being a complete moron for freaking out over a couple of pounds. I would have thought that after filming today you would have seen that you are being stupid but given your reluctance to continue this conversation I'm going to guess that you have a harder head than I originally thought."

"Ha-ha", Darren replied and then popped his food container open, scowling at the contents of it.

"What? I thought moo shu pork was your favorite", Chris asked after noticing the shorter man's scowl.

"It is, but I don't need it right now", Darren responded, setting the container down, untouched, on his coffee table.

"Good grief Darren", Chris exclaimed, "This is exactly what I am talking about; there is _nothing _wrong with your weight right now. You look absolutely, totally and completely, one hundred percent fine, you _do not_ have to have perfect abs to be sexy." Chris said, and then flushed red when he realized that he had just said Darren was sexy.

Darren eyed the other man for a moment, taking in what he had said and what he had meant by it and was trying to think of an appropriate response while also enjoying the sight of Chris's flushed cheeks, only he could look good blushing.

"I'm sorry", Chris said suddenly, "I-I shouldn't have said that, you're not gay and I've been taking a few too many liberties with you, because well you-you", Chris stammered.

"Act like a stereotypical gay guy?" Darren finished for him, his lips quirking into a smile, "For the record I never said I wasn't gay, I said that I don't like labels but if people really wanted to put one on me then they could say I was straight since most of my experience is with women."

"Oh", Was all Chris said in response, still blushing furiously while his mouth twitched as if he was trying but failing to say something. His mind seemed to lurch back into action a few minutes later though, "That's not the point though, what I was trying to get across is that you need to quit worrying so much about what other people are going to think and focus on what you think, what makes you happy. There will always be a handful of people who are going to be unhappy, even if you do exactly what they say they want you to do and I don't honestly think that you yourself are unhappy with your body, I think you are unhappy because you think other people will be unhappy."

Darren just sat back and starred for a moment before nodding slowly, "You're right", He finally admitted.

Chris sighed, "What you have to realize, and I'm not meaning to make it sound easy, it took me a long time to realize it, but if you aren't comfortable it is going to show whether you've got six pack abs or a pot belly. You can look life freaking Brad Pitt but if you are only keeping that image up for the cameras it is going to be obvious after a while but if you are yourself, people will be drawn to that."

"How is it that someone so young has so much wisdom?" Darren asked.

"I went to public school", Chris snorted.

Darren winced at that comment as he picked his food up and watching as Chris did the same, both of them eating in silence for a few moments before deciding to torment the taller man for his earlier comment, "So you think I'm sexy, huh?"

"Shut it", Chris mumbled around a mouthful of food, his earlier blush springing back to his cheeks.

"Awe, are you mad this conversation didn't last longer so you could have a reason to keep camping out here?" Darren asked, putting on his best pouty face.

"I hate you", Chris muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

"No you don't, you think I'm sexy!" Darren laughed.

"You can hate someone and still think they are sexy", Chris said as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Well, just so you know, the feeling is mutual, not the hate part though, I don't have it in me to hate anyone", Darren said, feigning superiority.

"Oh, shut up", Chris replied with mock outrage.

Darren opened his mouth to respond but suddenly Chris was pulling his food out of his hand and sitting it down on the coffee table again, "Hey, what?"

"I'm shutting you up since you evidently won't do it on your own", Chris murmured before yanking Darren across the couch and attacking his lips.

Darren froze in shock for a couple of seconds before responding in earnest, moaning as Chris's teeth tugged at his lower lip and thinking that this was something he could get used to as he felt a pair of hands squeezing and kneading at his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N-It seems I left the chapter with a cliffhanger without realizing it, I hope you will all forgive me for jumping quite a ways ahead here. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!_

Four weeks, a full month, Chris thought as he left his trailer for the night and made his way back towards the parking lot, taking note that Darren had already left as he slipped into his car. The scene they had filmed for the season premiere had gone over so well with the fans that today they had been filming another, this one though was the obligatory 'getting caught' scene, they had spent the first half of the day shirtless and dry humping on the set of Kurt's house with Cory and Mark barging in occasionally. It had gone well although they had had to take a couple breaks along the way to allow Chris and Darren some time to cool off as all of the dry humping did things to them. That had been the first time so far that they had really feared being caught on to, but thankfully the crew and Ryan seemed to understand that dry humping would get you hard whether you were sexually attracted to the person or not. They were more than happy to let them run with that thought, it was still a new relationship and as far as Chris and Darren were concerned the fewer people involved, the better, at least for right now.

They had come a long way in a month, Chris remembers the freak out Darren had prior to and even after they had filmed last time and then today, well, Darren had been back to his usual self; harder to keep clothes on than a rambunctious two year old on a summer day. It was not as if anything had changed physically, Darren still had a little tummy, one that Chris was rather fond of, but he seemed so much more at home in his own skin this time. It showed too, Ryan had remarked after the second take that this blew the original scene out of the water and rather than essentially hiding out afterwards, Darren had pulled Chris aside and informed him that he thought a little celebration was in order; for the completion of the scene and for their one month anniversary as well.

Chris hit the button on the garage door opener as he approached his house felt a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled into the two-car garage and parked next to Darren's car. He stepped into the house and immediately the smell of Chinese food hit him, causing his smile to blossom into a full-blown grin, of course Darren would choose to celebrate with the same food they had eaten a month ago. He made his way through the kitchen and into the living room and had to laugh at the way their roles were reversed, Darren was now laid back on his couch, hair damp from a shower and a ratty old university of Michigan shirt and sweat pants on for pajamas. The only real differences from the previous month being that the beer and diet coke were evidently being replaced by wine if the bottle and glasses on the coffee table was any indication and this time, thankfully, there was no imminent conversation looming over their heads.

"You really are an insane dork", Chris smiled as he kicked his shoes off and sat down next to the shorter man.

Darren grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him before moving to pour two glasses of wine, "Hey, the way I see it, we actually don't have an extremely early call time tomorrow for once so we should take advantage of that and have a couple of drinks and just celebrate."

He handed Chris his glass and made a 'cheers' motion though instead of taking a sip of wine afterwards he leaned forward and kissed the other man softly.

"I like the way you celebrate", Chris murmured as they pulled back slightly, he sat his wine glass down and moved to kiss Darren again only to be stopped.

"Nu-uh, food first", Darren said as he passed Chris a to-go container.

Chris rolled his eyes and laughed as he curled into Darren's side, "Of course, don't want you wasting away or anything", He replied, squeezing the shorter man's side softly.

They ate in comfortable silence after that, sipping their wine and enjoying the feeling of not being rushed for once, Darren seemingly focused on his food while Chris found his attention being drawn away from his food and towards the other man.

After a little while, Darren realized he was being watched, licking his lips and grinning he turned to Chris, "See something you like?"

"Mmmhmm", Chris sighed before attacking Darren's lips, immediately sucking the other man's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging.

Darren groaned against his mouth, Chris slipping a hand up the back of his boyfriend's neck, sifting through his curls before tugging firmly, grinning into Darren's mouth when he felt the other man quiver. Darren realized that at some point Chris had moved the food out of the way and takes advantage of the now empty space and lunges forward, pinning Chris beneath him as he moves away from the taller man's mouth, latching onto his jaw instead, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there. Chris moaned out in pleasure, sliding his hands downward to squeeze Darren's ass before slipping them underneath his shirt, roaming across his back and hips. Darren arches backward into Chris's touch while nipping and licking down the other man's neck, moving to the small patch of exposed collarbone. Chris whimpered, writhing underneath Darren before hitching a leg around Darren's waist and flipping them, pulling his shirt off in the process and yanking Darren's upward and sliding down to suck at the sharp angle of his hip.

"Fuck, Chris, you really want to do this here?" Darren gasped, drawing Chris's attention to their surroundings.

"Bedroom", Chris murmured against the skin he was still currently sucking marks into but made no move to change their location.

Darren groaned, threading his fingers through Chris's hair, gently pulling him upwards, pecking his lips several times before pulling back to look him in the eye, "If you want to do this in the bedroom then we are going to have to move at some point", He panted.

"Right", Chris nodded, clamoring off the couch and pulling Darren with him, tugging the shorter man's shirt the rest of the way off and scrambling towards his bedroom.

Darren thought that if he were not so desperate himself he would have laughed at Chris's urgency, instead they fought for dominance as their mouths reconnected. Darren relenting and allowing himself to be pushed back onto the bed, crawling up the bed before Chris settled himself over his thighs. Chris's hands roamed over the curly haired man's chest, sliding down to the tummy that he loved so much and digging his fingers into the soft flesh before slipping even lower to toy with the waist band of Darren's sweat pants.

"Please", Darren groaned, his hips jerking forward, howling, as Chris's hand dipped inside, encircling Darren's dick and pumping it lazily a couple of times.

"What is it with you wearing sweat pants without underwear", Chris murmured, squeezing his boyfriend's cock before withdrawing his hand, then grinding his hips down a second later while his hands searched the lube.

Darren was momentarily pulled out of his lust filled haze when Chris shoved the bottle into his hands, simultaneously rolling off of Darren and working furiously to remove his jeans. Darren snapped to action, kicking his sweat pants off before rolling over to help Chris pull his jeans and underwear off before settling between his thighs. The shorter man swooped down to press a kiss to Chris's inner thigh before licking and sucking his way up, slicking a finger up in the process then pulling back slightly to hitch one of the taller man's legs over his shoulder.

"_Fuck_", Chris cried when he felt a finger teasing his hole, pressing firmly against the ring of muscles put not past them.

Darren's hips jerked against his boyfriend's free leg as he watched the other man attempt to impale himself on the finger circling the twitching ring of muscles. Darren groaned loudly, drowning out Chris's whimper, when he finally slipped his finger in, reveling in the way the tight heat sucked the digit in. He worked him open at a steady pace, adding a second finger when the taller man began fucking himself back onto the finger, Darren scissored his fingers before dragging them back slowly, searching out Chris's prostate as he thrust back in. He slowly resituated himself, licking at the pre-come dripping from his boyfriend's cock, sinking his lips over the head as his fingers found Chris's prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves slowly while flicking his tongue over the other man's slit and adding a third finger.

"_Fuck, fuck,_ _shit_", Chris, sobbed, torn between thrusting up into the wet heat incasing his dick and thrusting down onto the fingers fucking him open.

Chris cried out as the fingers slipped out of him, bucking downwards in attempt to get them back, his sweat slick body writhing, a string of whimpers escaping his mouth as Darren pulled off his cock soon after. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he watched Darren slick himself up, deciding that his boyfriend was not moving fast enough he quickly lowered his leg from Darren's shoulder before rolling them so he was straddling the other man. Chris moved at a desperate pace, guiding Darren to his hole and sinking down onto it with a guttural yell, his fingernails digging into Darren's sides as he adjusted to the stretch.

"God Damn it, Chris", Darren mumbled, heaving deep breaths as he attempted to keep his hips from twitching upward.

After a few moments Chris's hands soothed over the half moon indentions his fingernails had left before moving to brace himself against Darren's chest as he slowly pulled himself upward until only the head of the other man's cock remained inside him before sinking back down. They built a slow and steady rhythm, Darren thrusting up as Chris sunk down, Darren canting his hips every few strokes to tease the taller man's prostate, their pace speeding up as their orgasms built. The room was filled with the sound of tiny grunts and whimpers as their skin slapped together loudly, Chris's head rolling backwards as Darren's hand began pumping his dick in time with their thrusts.

"So close", Chris panted harshly, clenching around Darren as the other man brushed against his prostate once one.

"Holy fucking shit", Darren moaned, "Come for me, Chris, come on", He gasped as he pumped his boyfriend faster.

"Fuck, fuck fu-hng", Chris whined as stars exploded behind his eyes, his muscles clamping down tightly around the other man as his orgasm crashed down on him, pearly ropes of come coating Darren's stomach.

Darren thrusted harshly as Chris spasmed around him, hitting his abused prostate several more times before his own orgasm overcame him, his hips twitching as his vision went white. He registered Chris pulling off him but only felt himself slipping back into awareness several minutes later when Chris began lapping the come off his stomach.

"Fucking hell", Darren whispered, his breath hitching, "Are trying to kill me?"

Chris peered up at him through thick lashes, smiling sweetly before dipping his tongue into Darren's belly button, licking it clean and pressing a kiss to it. He finally pulled back a moment later, making sure that he got every drop before retrieving his underwear from the floor and cleaning himself off and curling onto his side next to Darren.

"You are evil", Darren murmured, pressing a kiss to Chris's temple then seeking out the covers that they had kicked to the floor at some point.

"Yes, but you like it", Chris yawned as he situated himself on the bed, "Now come on, I get to be the big spoon tonight", He sighed as the covers were pulled up around him and he pulled Darren back against him, his arms slipping around to squeeze the shorter man's middle.

"You really do like the belly don't you?" Darren asked sleepily.

"Mmm, fuck yeah", Chris mumbled, snuggling in even closer as he felt sleep over coming him.


End file.
